Hit Me With 'Yer Best Shot
by dreamaholicme
Summary: With a new weapon, the Decepticons planned on annihilating the Autobots once and for all… Not until it backfired on them as the plan turned out to be successful. The next thing they knew was that HE stood there… Giving them a smile that they had only seen in one mech… That is no other than Megatron.
1. Prequeal

**Hit Me with 'Yer Best Shot**

By Dreamaholicme

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey readers… It's Dreamaholicme here and yes… I broke again and was hit by something that really broke and tore my heart, leaving me tortured slowly and painfully. I just can't take thinking of the sad news over and over again… so even though you all wanted me to finish at least one of my stories… I give you this. Let me torture you all too as my Decepticon side awakened a little while back.

To those who ask why I had not posted one of my ideas on my profile… It is because it does not challenge me to be creative since the ideas for them are already plotted in one of my notebooks. (might it be lost or not) I just can't seem to think of anything right now but to make something new.

Speaking of this story, this will be in a different universe all together. I don't know (since my mind when I am creating it is muddled with grief)… Just go along with the flow with me if you are interested.

To those who had read this. Thank you so much even if you might think that this is such a non-necessary thing for me to do.

* * *

This is a tribute to my sissy. I hope you wake up soon, okay? I'll be waiting for you… :'(

* * *

 **Summary:**

With a new weapon, the Decepticons planned on annihilating the Autobots once and for all… Not until it backfired on them as the plan turned out to be successful. The next thing they knew was that HE stood there… Giving them a smile that they had only seen in one mech… That is no other than Megatron.

 **Characters:**

 **Mainly** Samuel James Witwicky, Autobots, NEST, Decepticons, Earth, The Ancient Primes, Primus and Unicron.

 **Parings:** No Bonded Mechs or Femmes here other than brotherly, familial bonds. But I may warn you that everything is possible like MxM or FxF… I am open to those as well as squishy and mech pairings. You are all warned.

 **Genre:** Adventure/Family/Hurt/Comfort

* * *

 **Prequel: Time Had Passed**

* * *

It had been too long since the last time they could remember when the first team of Cybertronians had landed here on Earth in search for their Allspark. It also had been too long since the time they fought in Mission City… In Shanghai, Australia, and Egypt… Same goes for the time that had passed on with their discovery on the the dark of the Moon. For all the humans could care… Time had passed and much had happened while it did.

But not for their species though, it was only a small fraction of their lifespans… The species that had their planet gone into oblivion because of Sentinel Prime's corrupted processor. Their species who were divided by two factions that fought one another until their extinction is at its midst. Until now… They fought; they offline; they severed and extinguish… And no one knows when their war will end.

The poor Robotic Sentient beings that live in peace once, was taking asylum on this organic planet because of their never ending war. At best, their organic friends could only support them till their last breathe, helping them survive and live their life to the fullest, as they have quoted.

Yes, they have friends… At least… the Autobot faction did as they were the ones who swore to protect humanity from being trampled by their counter faction, the Decepticons. Their closest friends consists only a small group of humans… or as they call them 'Organics'; cutely, 'squishies' by the Cons… But as small their number was and how weak they are compared to the metal beings' built and frame, they are organics not to recon with.

Samuel James Witwicky who was the first ever human to have known their existence… (The existence of the Autobots since the first would be the USSAF team in Iraq if you count them being raided by Blackout and Scorponok) has taken speaking for the Autobots as his main duty to help them. He was now declared to be their Liaison may it be only official to their sector and not to the government because of his lack in political 'knowledge' and 'experience'.

The young man had accepted the job to be their voice willingly and had prove them through and through that they had not made a mistake of choosing him as such. He had yield the Witwicky motto at heart and body that he was now an official and first ever Autobot organic. Giving up his life for the sake of theirs as he willingly would sacrifice things he could have for them…

Even after the breakup he had with Mikeala, Sam didn't falter with his work. The two were even happier that they had cleared their relationship out as something familial before they went on with their interest in dedicating theirselves to the Autobot cause.

Mikaela Banes had been a rookie mechanic under her father's teachings and since she had taken more liking in working on engines and vehicles, she deemed learning under Ratchet far more interesting. She happily trained under the Cybertronian medic's apprenticeship after he deemed her to be fit for the teachings he would give her. Firsthand knowledge in working with non-living frames gave her an upper hand with the start of her life as a mechanic/medic.

When Ratchet told her that she is now ready to work on her own, she declared that she was still under him. The medic gave her acknowledgement and smiled at how high she has held him with respect. Taking an official introduction to the Autobot faction, she was now one of their medics and had made her own Mechanical Repair Shop –or Med Bay- at the far end of the base where she can be accessed immediately for repairs she could be of help. It gave the medics flexibility to have spanned their ranged.

With this distance though, she was in danger of the Cons taking her out. With that, she was appointed to be Arcee's charge. Both had adored each other and soon hook it off at the shop. Instead of having a large Hummer vehicle for her to get to the designated place in time, Arcee made it faster with the use of her subspace as her storage for her supplies. The only things Mikaela had at hand with her own newly made subspace –courtesy of the science department and Miles' knack for innovating devices that are useful in for only their circle of friends- were the basic tools she needs and the medical energons.

Mikaela's assistant and lookout for the shop when she is on the field was no other than Wheelie who had now taken his stay more seriously as he was given a workable frame as large as Frenzy's. He had passed the humping thing that disturbed the femmes after one time that the Warrior Goddess had given him the taste of her new training, defragging him and fixing him to the bot he was now.

Wheelie was now blue in the optics, lesser spikes and spindles for limbs and more on management and recording with his clear processor. Many had praised the woman for her work on Wheelie and as far as others admit, they would like to drive to her Med Bay more than face the Chief Medic… That had been an issue once not until Ratchet made a medical decree that the human femme would only accept repairs and checkups if they are tasked on the field.

William Lennox is another human that the Autobots held highly with respect in their department and had been second official human member of the faction after Sam and before Mikeala. His relationship with the trigger happy mech of the faction who was also their Weapon Specialist, had helped drastically for him to gain the title. After that, they were now partnered at almost everything as 'Hide took the role of being the guardian of the Lennox family to spark.

Sara had happily accepted the mech while Annabelle got to spend somewhat all of her days in the protection of her favorite alien uncle. There were perks that came from this arrangement and that is the seven year old girl could actually dismantle a gun to pieces and rebuild them up again after a few nights with Ironhide.

The couple was shocked at that as Sara soon hit Will a couple of times before banning Ironhide from seeing Annie till the end of a month. That threat didn't do anything good though as the girl suddenly disappeared to go to his favorite uncle who was actually at the Autobot headquarters that time. It was a long distance from the Lennox farm to New York.

Half way through her journey, she got lost and then cute Annie had to rake her survival kit she had with her to get improvised bombs, guns and escape plans to get away from the Decepticons that were pursuing her. Thankful for the science kit she got from Sam's best friend and all those animated talk she had with the other, she was able to escape intact as she had managed to make the Ground Soldier explode from inside out when she had used her developed aiming and shooting skills –courtesy of Ironhide-.

The soldiers around her pursuer was caught in the blast as soon as Ironhide who had come to rescue her, came and followed her screams to just get away as far as they can. At the age of seven, Annie had killed her first Decepticon… and not just one but a group of them…

Annabelle even smiled happily as she told them how she did it to the HQ tenants who awaited her return. As to say, the humans were impressed as all the bots were astonished when Ironhide had even give the feed he had seen just before she had scooped the girl and darted away.

Soon after that, Sam's friend was on the hotspot along with the Weapon specialist and Will... Getting an earful out of the frustrated mother about children's safety as well as another medic's glossa-lashing about proper teaching.

Sam's friends that are included in the faction were Leo and Miles after they were targeted multiple times by the enemy. Miels was furious to Sam's chagrin when he had been left in the dark about all that has happened but with a week of the brown headed young man trying to appease the other, they got on along again.

Milton Lancaster was the person that Annabelle was referring to, that had taught her of the little fact and had given her that science kit. As amazing was his extensive knowledge in science with all the theories and conspiracies he had, he was technically a Wheeljack the II every time he invents stuff out of his idea board and manages to blow it up into ashes. Apprentice or not, he is the like a human version of the said mech.

Sam was never disturbed to see his best friend being somewhat part Cyborg with his left arm and right leg made out of metal that had created by the blonde. Miles had kept spare parts ready for him to replace his lost limbs which were really disturbing if you ask the humans but the medics beg to differ. The visor Milton had place over his eyes were to gain access to a clearer and optimal vision that the Science Cybertronian Department had along with his hearing aid customized to save him from being deaf.

Like Wheeljack, Miles also has his own special medic to take care of him… And that was Mikaela in his case where their facilities are actually interconnected with one another. Where Mikaela has Arcee, he on the other hand had the major twins looking out for his safety. Why? No Cybertronian or human knows why but the blonde had managed to befriend the silver and yellow mechs to the point that they took him on as their charge. If one twin was not present/on a mission, the other would be the one there beside him...

There was another pair though that still had to explain why they had taken on a human charge… and this was Skids and Mudflap who took Leo. Their charge was already okay with not posting any conspiracies that dare say of the truth with the Autobots a long time ago. Leo actually was taken under Blaster as a communications officer and damage controller on the World Wide Net.

He makes people think of what he wanted to make them think as long as what he was posting was approved by the officers. With his large number of dedicated followers from his last website, he had even managed to make his radio station a hit while using his guardian's as DJs on air as long as they don't cuss and had the approval again by the higher ups. Leo was very influential in today's happenings so he was actually as targeted as any other bot. Skids and Mudflap did their best to protect him which the young man was thankful for.

With the radio station's location, Leo was thoughtful of giving Blaster a wide range of communicating efficiently. The wide range the mech now had, communication around the globe was far more accurate than before. Leo was also thoughtful enough to request to Red Alert to have their frequency altered every week or day or sporadically so they could stay uncompromised.

Simmons was actually the one of help with things like that as he took on security with Red Alert a lot seriously as the mech did. The uptight, law abiding man had gained himself a position in NEST as somewhat a security director to their chagrin. He did a great job with it because he was slightly as paranoid as Red Alert and as slightly tactical and calculating like Prowl. He had managed to detect small shift in frequencies with Red and immediately eradicated the threat of Soundwave trying to pry information from them again.

The ex-Sector 7 agent was also Sam's semi-advisor and mentor in the field of politics when the other had first started. Introducing Samuel to how things work and then making the boy create his own style of using his talent to talk things out with using fine but formal tones within every department of the government. It was not a shame now that Sector Seven got disbanded and Simmons was left at that deli. At least, he was now a proud individual still working efficiently in the department.

Tech Sergeant Epps is not also left behind in this new development over the years as he got Hound as his own guardian. The Epps family had welcomed the Organic loving mech with colorful adventures that even the man did not know that their family could do. Each of his children had love adventures may it be in the forest, mountains, lakes, or anything… The only thing that they hadn't tried was sky diving or activities that had to do with going up into the atmosphere.

To Robert's horror and to his wife's amusement, their kids had come to train like military men by the time Hound made it sure that they were able to escape a Con if they got pursued like Annabelle. Mirage would also take turn to teach them of some agility or stealth trainings when the olive green mech is on the field. The noble bot was the other's partner so the kids had turned to like him even though he was snarky and pretty like their mom in wanting them pristine and good looking to the optics.

As to say, the Epps family had it down with their guardians like the Lennox family.

Optimus was happy with all the arrangement that happened. The human's mentioned were all awfully close to them as he is with General Morshower and Defense Secretary Keller. They all like one another and as much as the government though that this was a waste of resources, they were slapped by Sam's speeches and presentation about how gave the bot's a sense of happiness that all sentient being should be able to experience.

The Prime noted to himself that the boy shouldn't spend so much time with Prowl or him when Bumblebee is not around. Heck, he made it a slight order that Samuel was not to even get a chance to ask for more lessons from Ironhide and Ratchet. But truth to be told, the young man had his ways one time or the other with another mech… which soon crushed the order when Ironhide said that it was an abomination that Sam would want Cliffjumper and Bluestreak to teach him on weaponry more than him.

Even Ratchet had a fit that Samuel had wanted to ask Wheeljack more of their anatomy and other things that the mech could give about them. Prime was later on, chided about that and let the boy go off, not really missing how smugly he looked at him when he went on with his win. Optimus actually shuddered as he saw Prowl and Jazz at that smirk. Those two were onto him it seems…

Everything was nice after years later in staying on Earth and the bots couldn't ask for more other than the Con's presence gone from terrorizing the humans and their allies. Soon though, when they did not expect it… Things will turn upside down because of all the peace they got from the silence of the Decepticons, they had something coming.


	2. Breaking Silence

**Chapter 1: Breaking Silence**

* * *

It was a really quiet and comfortable morning for Sam and Bumblebee as they started getting ready for the day they have with the Suits again. The brown headed young man had lost interest in counting how many meetings he had to attend since he had hit a million within a short span of time but that doesn't mean the Bee didn't did too.

The mundane and unchanging of activity of attending at least five to about 10 (if the meetings were short) had both of them in boredom or plague. Great thing about this is that there had only been talks about the upsides of having the Autobots with them and weekly updates of happenings within the faction. For the past months of silence from the other faction, there had only been minor damage control he has to do in those meetings as he reassured other states and countries that the Decepticons are not at it again.

Materials were the only things that go missing, thankfully… Not something like a nuclear reactor or deadly things like that. There were also no casualties because the activities were done at night. Their government had been lineint on them for a time now but they had let the faction be as Simmons had clearly elaborated that they were there to ensure the peace was not broken in the states and even around the world.

* * *

At the same time of day, on the Nemesis, Megatron had a satisfied and undeniably evil smirk plastered on his faceplates as his Second in Command had announced the accomplishment of completing their new device that would soon end the Autobots existence, slowly and yet painfully as he wanted it to be.

"Starscream, I assume that you and Shockwave have made the device perfect for our plans?" Megatron's ruby red optics glinted with mirth as his voice took octaves low to emphasize that he won't let their slip pass… Well, in this case, Starscream's failure…

"Yes, my Lord. I have not overlooked a detail as we made it." Starscream snidely said as Shockwave scowled. The seeker was taking more credit than the scientist should have and that did not bode well for the other. But instead of voicing out his protest, Shockwave gave a confirmation about the device's capabilities and extents of efficiency.

Although they had yet to test the thing, he had assured that it would be able to deal the damage they wanted on the target that the Lord would want.

"I may suggest, Lord Megatron, that we should start out small for better effects because we still don't know how deep it would penetrate an Autobot in any state. It would be wise to presume that the machine could only deal with one hit where the energy is immensely concentrated. The next hits would need it to recharge for a long amount of time before it is ready yet again for use." The violet mech stated as Megatron inspected the object.

Starscream had to cower when Megatron suddenly pointed the thing at him but knowing that the Lord would not really waste a good first shot on him, he could only gently shove it away to Shockwave's line of fire.

"Let the plan commence…" Megatron's spiky dentas soon gave a large grin as he thought of the effects that this little device would do once they tested it. He couldn't wait to see the Autobots tumble from their perch as they would soon take a step forward once again.

This shall be their victory as he had declared before leaving with a handful of Cons that they would need for this little project of theirs.

"My Lord… Choose wisely…" Shockwave could only warn him before they took off. Megatron was too far off to actually listen… Oh, he should have listened.

* * *

 **Review this for me?**


	3. Announcement

**Announcement Chapter (POLL EVENT)**

Hey guys! First of all, thank you for keeping up with me seeing that you clicked on this new-not-update. I'm sorry-not-sorry for this being the update you all do not want to see. Since now I can relate to all my friends who told me that doing work-related things and domestic life things at the same time will be hard, I decided to ask in order for me to at the least get started on finishing a story. **Priorities are a must.**

Now, let us get onto my request. Here are the details.

 **What:** FOCUS ON THIS STORY POLL

 **How:** Leave a review stating your interest in me focusing on this story.

 **When:** After I post this until the end of the month. (September 9, 2018 - October 1, 2018)

 **Rationale:** This will help everyone waiting for an update seeing that I'm struggling on which one to focus on. The story that has the most reviews after the stated date will get all of my attention, from editing to reviewing and updating.

To all the writers out there not giving up while they endure the same struggles that I am going through, I salute you. Writer's Block or not. I would gladly accept any tips on this matter to be better. It's a new learning experience.

I await for all of your replies!


End file.
